


[vore] Mercy for Morsels

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fatal Vore, Gen, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, magical digestion, nonconsensual vore, the not so fluffy kind of vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Blueberry is a hungry wolf.Razz is a bunny.





	[vore] Mercy for Morsels

Blueberry was walking along a path where the foot traffic had worn through the snow to the dirt below, when a rabbit broke from cover right in front of him. Naturally, he chased it. It had been a stupid decision on the part of the rabbit; it had waited until Blue was far too close. If it’d made a run for it sooner, ir’d have had a good chance. Although Blue was fast, rabbits sometimes outran him. But once Blue was practically on top of it, the smart choice would have been to stay still and hope the wolf walked by without noticing.  
  
But it hadn’t, and now Blue had it pinned to the ground. He’d been starting to get hungry, so the easy meal was a stroke of good fortune for him. Less so for the bunny, of course. It lay still in Blue’s grasp, its soul pounding almost audibly—nothing the wolf hadn’t seen a hundred times before. It was fairly big, at least half as big as Blue himself, but that was no obstacle; Blue had a large mouth, and it wasn’t as if he had to fit the entire bunny in his stomach at once. Monsters’ food was transformed into magic to be absorbed, so while he had the option of swallowing smaller things intact without immediately processing them, there wasn’t much point unless you particularly liked being full, as his brother apparently did. Fortunately for Blue, the conversion to magic was fast enough, when needed, that he would be able to partially absorb the bunny before he had finished swallowing it down, enabling him to eat a monster almost as big as himself. He could probably even eat something bigger than he was, so long as it was long and narrow enough to fit between his jaws, and not so much as to overwhelm his own magic.  
  
The bunny lashed out at him in a sudden burst of energy, but he held it down. The thing that really stood out about this bunny was how angry it was. Blue wondered if that would make it taste different.  
  
The fur on its ears was purple, and as Blue looked it over he noticed that they were ragged with old scars. “Looks like you’ve had some close calls,” he said amiably, sitting on the bunny to keep it pinned down. “But I gotcha this time!”  
  
The bunny didn’t dignify this with a verbal response. It struggled again, trying to catch Blue off-guard and shove him off, but the wolf just laughed and leaned over to lick the bunny’s face. It did taste angry. And deliciously rabbity, just what Blueberry was craving. He leaned forward further to push the bunny’s skull into his mouth, its flattened ears providing no resistance. The bunny grabbed onto him, but he freed its fingers from his shirt and held its arms to its sides, pushing it a little deeper, finally evoking a muffled whimper. It had a similar fashion sense to his own—gloves and bandanna, albeit not as well-maintained as Blue’s. It might have been nice to talk to it a bit more, but he was hungry, and what was that phrase? ‘You are what you eat.’ So this bunny was perfect for him.  
  
Blueberry moaned with pleasure as he swallowed down the bunny’s skull. Intellectually, he knew this felt so good because he was fulfilling a biological imperative. He had to eat to stay alive, and he was a wolf, so he had to eat bunnies, mostly. As a pup, he’d tried to argue his way out of it. It wasn’t fair that bunnies had to die so that he could live. But he couldn’t fight biology, and he had to admit that they were incredibly tasty. He’d gotten used to it long ago.  
  
He squeezed the bunny’s ribs past his jaws into his mouth. It squirmed, trying to work its way back out, but to no avail. Blueberry wasn’t sure he could have spit it out if he wanted to at this point—it’s skull was already in magical limbo, swallowed, but not intruding into his rib cage, judging by the view from outside, as if it vanished into the ether when it entered his throat. Today, he was wearing a shirt and there was no one to watch, but he knew this from past experimentation.  
  
The bunny seemed to give up and go limp as he swallowed its chest, his teeth digging into its belly, which, if it was anything like Blue, could only be perceived through the cloth of its shirt unless it summoned ecto-flesh. For a moment Blue wondered if he’d already digested its skull sufficiently that it was, if not dead, unable to move its body—but no, it resumed squirming and kicking as he gulped it deeper, closing his teeth on its pelvis. The purplish fluff of its tail tickled his nose.  
  
There wasn’t much it could do now, not that there ever had been, once Blueberry had got hold of it. He held its legs still as he gulped them down, but when it kicked loose, it wasn’t much trouble to recapture them. When he reached its knees, he stopped to pull off its boots—shoes always tasted like dirt, and he liked to feel the little bones of its feet on his tongue.  
  
He could feel the bunny’s magic being absorbed into his own, but even though most of its body had disappeared into the ether, it was still there enough to stiffen its feet in protest as he pressed his tongue against them. A final gulp took care of them, and the bunny was nowhere to be seen or felt, except the strong rush of magic that now flowed into Blueberry. He sat back to enjoy it for a moment. It was a shame he couldn’t communicate to the bunny how good it had been, such a good bunny, but his mouth was always full.  
  
There was no trace of the bunny on his teeth, so running his tongue across them was purely a gesture of appreciation. There was nothing left of the bunny but the scuff marks on the ground where it had struggled, and the boots he’d removed. It wouldn’t do to leave them here in the middle of the path, but he didn’t want to carry them home with him either. He picked them up and strolled over to the bushes where the bunny had been hiding—maybe some other bunny or similar-sized monster would get some use out of them.  
  
“Papa?”  
  
The voice was curious, and very young. Blueberry pulled a branch aside and saw four glowing eye lights in the depths of the bush. He set down the boots and reached in to pull out one of the creatures. It looked back at him, sockets wide, long ears erect with interest, but it didn’t speak again. It was a baby skeleton rabbit, barely big enough to wear stripes. Its purple-red ears likely meant its other parent had had red magic. Memories of the notch-eared, red-furred bunny he’d eaten the previous week shoved their way unwelcomely into Blue’s mind.  
  
It was obvious what he should do with the little bunny. It wouldn’t survive without its parents, anyway. It would be just a mouthful. The purple bunny had been filling, but these two were such tiny morsels, he could easily handle them as well. What else could he do? It would be more cruel to leave them there at the mercy of the elements and whatever monster happened by.  
  
He licked the bunny experimentally. It giggled, unafraid. Blueberry’s ears dropped. He couldn’t do this. He set the bunny down and started to pace back and forth in front of the bush. He knew what the right thing to do was, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He sat down next to the bush, holding his skull in his hands as if that would help him think. If they weren’t afraid of him, he could transport them humanely, so maybe he could take them to someone else to deal with? They were a good size for Papyrus, actually—  
  
One of the bunnies nuzzled his arm. He nearly jumped out of his bandanna. The other one crawled onto his lap and leaned against his chest.  
  
Blueberry fought back tears, but only for a moment. Then he steeled himself with a deep breath. “Okay, bunnies. Come on,” he said, picking them both up.  
  
***  
  
“Flopsy! How many times have I told you not to go out without your collar?”  
  
“But Daaad! I hate that collar!” The bunny’s ears—slightly redder than their sibling’s—flopped exasperatedly onto their shoulders.  
  
“I know! But it’s the only thing that’s going to save you if you meet a wolf that doesn’t know who you are—or even just doesn’t recognize you in the moment!” Blueberry shook the dishwater off his hands and fixed the collar around the rebellious bunny’s neck.  
  
“It feels like you own me or something,” Flopsy muttered.  
  
“Well, if you have a better idea—”  
  
“Come on, Dad, everyone in Snowdin knows us.”  
  
“Maybe, maybe not. But what if someone comes to visit from Waterfall? Or one of the neighbors is just hungry and gets carried away? I don’t trust half of these wolves to remember—”  
  
“Dad. You’re a wolf too.” The other rabbit spoke without looking up from their book at the kitchen table.  
  
“See? Mopsy agrees with me.” Flopsy started to undo the collar.  
  
“Both of you can argue all you like so long as you wear the collars.” Blueberry put a hand over Flopsy’s. “And watch out for yourselves. And stay away from—”  
  
“We know, Dad. Come on, Mopsy, we’re gonna be late for school.”  
  
Mopsy shoved the book into their schoolbag and followed Flopsy out the door, stopping to give Blueberry a brief hug, and patting Papyrus’s skull as they passed the couch where he was asleep. Blueberry took off his apron, leftover from cooking breakfast, and walked over to his brother. “You awake, Papy?”  
  
“Mm.”  
  
“They grow up so fast, don’t they? They’ll be out of stripes soon.”  
  
Papyrus flicked an ear in acknowledgment.  
  
“I’m worried whether the collars will be enough without the stripes.”  
  
“Don’t worry too much.” Papyrus finally stirred enough to speak. “No wolf would lay a hand on the children of the magnificent Blueberry, future Captain of the Royal Guard.”  


**Author's Note:**

> That's almost exactly what Tobias did that one time in Animorphs :3


End file.
